Momentum
by Heleentje
Summary: When he remembers his first year, he can’t help but think that the foes have grown more vicious over time.' 50-sentences fic, Judai-centric, hinted Spiritshipping


This is my attempt at a 50 sentences story. I've taken a few liberties with the concept, as this is not specifically centered around a pairing. Spiritshipping is hinted (and sometimes very blatant), though.

Also, not all themes have only one sentence. It worked out better that way.

Some of these sentences are very general, but most take place during third and fourth season.

Oh, and before I forget:

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters/places mentioned are mine. No profit is made by writing this.

* * *

#01 – Ring

Yuki Judai had never cared for symbolism, only his Osiris Red jacket held any special significance.

#02 – Hero

The arrival of Johan Andersen changed a lot. Not only did he gain a friend, but for once he didn't have to be the hero. The fact that it eventually led to his downfall didn't change that.

#03 – Memory

When he remembers his first year, he can't help but think that the foes have grown more vicious over time.

#04 – Box

Neither of them were English, but any occasion to eat was a good one, so he and Johan celebrated the day after Christmas.

#05 – Run

They didn't offer P.E. at Duel Academy anymore. With all the running they did, that really wasn't neccesary.

#06 – Hurricane

Jim had his comet and Judai had Neospace. Johan didn't really have a mystic force (although Rainbow Dragon might have counted), but the way he stormed into their lives was more than enough.

#07 – Wings

Judai hadn't actually flown yet, even though he had several winged spirits.

#08 – Cold

When he though of his time as Haou, it wasn't the darkness that scared him, nor the viciousness. What did scare him was the cold.

#09 – Red

Red is his color, and he'll always keep it.

#10 – Drink

Judai didn't drink. Johan did, and though he normally went easy on the alchohol, Judai reflected that having a drunk best friend trying to flirt with you really wasn't all it was made out to be. (Somehow he didn't really mind though, he just dragged Johan to his room and got him to sleep)

#11 – Midnight

The roof was an excellent place to sleep.

#12 – Temptation

Yubel was temptation - or at least, she tried to be – Taking over Johan's body might just have worked.

#13 – View

Judai had two places where he loved to be: the roof and the cliffside. Only his best friends knew this.

#14 – Music

Johan liked to sing, but Judai never understood the lyrics. One of the disadvantages of having a European, multilingual, best friend.

#15 – Silk

When he asked Johan why he prefered to stay in Osiris Red (After all, Obelisk Blue was so much more luxurious) Johan answered that he liked cotton better than silk.

#16 – Shelter

He later realised that by erasing his memories, his parents had tried to protect him.

#17 – Promise

He had promised Yubel his love and he never broke a promise. That didn't mean he couldn't love more than one person, though.

#18 – Dream

He sometimes had prophetic dreams. If he had known what they meant earlier, he could have prevented a lot of suffering.

#19 – Candle

Both Burst Lady and Wingman were fond of candles. He understood why Burst Lady liked them, but couldn't for the life of him comprehend why Wingman was so fond of them. He suspected the monster liked them by association.

#20 – Talent

Johan had a talent for knowing exactly what he was thinking, even if he didn't say a word.

#21 – Silence

In Haou's mind, everything was quiet.

#22 – Journey

He was one of those people who could honestly say that he had undertaken a journey, and that he had grown up in the process.

#23 – Fire

It was his.

#24 – Force

Despite what everyone probably thought, Judai disliked using physical force, writing it off as crude and unneccesary.

#25 – Mask

The problem was that Haou never was a disguise, it was a part of him that he couldn't control.

#26 – Ice

He wasn't too fond of Ice monsters.

#27 – Fall

Sensing Haou fall was like falling himself, 'cause while he had been crude and cruel, he'd been powerful. Now he didn't have anything left.

#28 – Forgotten

He wondered how many more secrets his past held, and he still had a lot of questions.

#29 – Dance

Duel Monsters was only dancing around each other. Sometimes he wondered why none of the villains ever knocked them out to take what they wanted. Why duel for it?

#30 – Body

The point was that Yubel had stolen Johan's body, but Haou had done no such thing. Judai was Haou, while Johan definitely wasn't Yubel (or was he?)

#31 – Holy

Even though Rainbow Neos looked holy, he wasn't. But he still protected and connected them.

#32 – Farewell

They had never really said goodbye, something Judai now found he thoroughly regretted.

#33 – World

He had seen so much, so many terrible and beautiful things, but in the end, it was his own dimension he wanted to go back to.

#34 – Formal

In public, they acted like each other's best friends. In private, they were so much more.

#35 – Fever

Johan had been ill once while staying at Duel Academy - really ill, not exhausted from dueling - All his friends had stayed with him, but only Judai had spent the night.

#36 – Laughter

Strangely enough, Judai rarely laughed when he was alone.

#37 – Lies

Johan seldom lied. Judai did so often. For some reason, he couldn't do so while in the company of the other boy, however.

#38 – Eternity

Judai didn't believe in much, only in hope. And even that belief he lost for a while.

#39 – Overwhelming

The bond he felt with Johan was extremely strong, on par with the one he felt with Yubel. He often wondered why exactly that was.

#40 – Whisper

They spent entire nights talking, and when Manjoume barged in and demanded they stop immediately, they just went on. Only now whispering.

#41 – Wait

Judai didn't like waiting, he prefered to take action immediately. Yubel taught him how to be patient.

#42 – Talk

Judai spoke to people, but he didn't often talk.

#43 – Search

Looking for his destiny almost became an obsession, even though he had sworn never to become like Edo.

#44 – Hope

Often, it was all he had left. Sometimes he didn't even have that anymore.

#45 – Eclipse

Every so often, Johan managed to beat him.

#46 – Gravity

This was a serious situation, but he somehow know it'd be alright in the end. They had each other to stay grounded.

#47 – Highway

He sometimes thought his life was going too fast.

#48 – Unknown

He had never heard of the Gem Beasts before, but he found himself making fast friends with them.

#49 – End

In the end, he was just Judai.

#50 – Breath

He sometimes had to consciously tell himself to keep breathing.

* * *

I know a few sentences seem weird, but adding an explanation here would make this note longer than the fic. If you want it, or if you think I'm completely off the mark (I might be, I'm not too sure about a few things) don't hesitate to ask me.

Contrary to a lot of people, I don't care much for reviews anymore. I like constructive criticism, though. While it's nice to hear you're doing something right, I'd rather hear what I'm doing right, and more importantly, what I'm doing wrong. So I'm not asking, but if you want to review, by all means, go ahead.

You can flame if you want, but it'll just make me laugh. And I honestly don't see the point in flaming something as trivial as this.


End file.
